leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Glacinata
Os Glacinatas são uma raça humanóide quase extinta que habitam Freljord. O último sobrevivente conhecido é Lissandra História Os Glacinatas eram um grupo poderoso de pessoas que viviam em Freljord séculos atrás. Como explicado por Lissandra, os povos antigos que viviam em Freljord foram visitados por entidades misteriosas conhecidas como os Observadores Gélidos. Os Observadores eram seres de grande poder e conhecimento. Eles fizeram essas pessoas imortais e deu-lhes uma poderosa magia em troca de sua servidão. Lissandra era conhecido como "A Caçadora", que serviu de mediador entre as duas facções, passando ordens dos Observadores aos Glacinatas. Depois de algum tempo, dois líderes Glacinatas irmãs de Lissandra: Avarosa (antepassada de Ashe) e Serylda, (ancestral de Sejuani) começaram uma rebelião contra os Observadores, cansados de servi-los e em busca de liberdade. Lissandra, no entanto, permaneceu fiel aos Observadores e os servem até hoje. Um dia, a horda de Glacinatas de Avarosa tiveram sua batalha final contra os Observadores em um lugar que hoje é conhecido como Howling Abyss. No final, os Observadores foram derrotados e jogados no abismo, supostamente matando-os, no entanto, de acordo com Lissandra e sugerido por Greyor e Lyte (os vendedores), eles estão vivos, e fazendo o seu caminho de volta para a superfície. Após a derrota dos Observadores, os Glacinatas tiveram uma lendária guerra, conhecida como "A Guerra dos Três Irmãs", onde Avarosa, Serylda e Lissandra lutaram pelo controle de Freljord. A guerra finalmente terminou sem vencedor, com Avarosa assassinada por Lissandra, mas as tribos continuaram a terem conflitos ao longo dos tempos. Os Glacinatas mais tarde provavelmente foram extintos; a maioria mortos na rebelião contra os Observadores e da Guerra das Três Irmãs, e sem os Observadores transformando as pessoas em Glacinatas, a corrida diminuiu rapidamente, deixando seu lugar para descendentes humanos normais. Os Watchers ea guerra , agora são só me lembrava quase como contos de fadas , e são provavelmente aconteceu vários milhares de anos atrás. Desde esse dia, há apenas uma Glacinata conhecida vivendo, a Bruxa Gélida, Lissandra, que tem, a partir de então, cuidadosamente escondido sua identidade por matar e tomar o lugar de seus próprios sucessores. Greyor, o vendedor de Howling Abyss é um Glacinata falecido (como falado pelo próprio). Ele foi morto por Avarosa para que o espírito servisse de guardião eterno de Howling Abyss e avisar quando os Observadores retornarem. Braum talvez seja um Glacinata, como seu lore indica que ele não tem uma idade definida (ao ponto que os contos sobre ele aconteceram há mais de cinco gerações atrás), e sendo incrivelmente forte, com traços que o qualificaria como um Glacinata. Se for verdade, ele tenha escapado de atenção ou corrupção de Lissandra por um longo tempo. Biologia Com aparências de humanóides, uma das suas características comuns são a sua pele azul-pálida que os retratam como se estivessem congelados em gelo. Glacinatas não morrem de velhice e sua aparência também não envelhece. No entanto, Glacinatas não possuem habilidades de auto-cura como os Darkin, o que os torna vulneráveis, assim como qualquer ser humano a lesões físicas. Eles podem controlar e manipular gelo e tem a capacidade de manipular sua aparência à vontade. Isto é visto na capacidade de Lissandra conseguir tomar a identidade de outras pessoas, e também indicado pelo corpo anormalmente enorme e desproporcionada de Greyor. Lissandra tem a capacidade de sentir seus arredores com perfeição. Tem sido especulado que ela usa a temperatura ou o gelo perto dela para fazer isso. Ela desenvolveu esta técnica por ser funcional, pelo fato dela ser cega, mas não se sabe se os antigos Glacinatas tinham essa habilidade. Curiosidades *Lissandra perdeu a visão para um Ursine vários milênios atrás e é cega até hoje. *Nenhum ser humano têm sido observado por manipular o gelo. Embora Ashe e Sejuani são mostrados controlando o gelo, é mais provável que elas desenvolveram esse poder graças as suas armas de Gelo Verdadeiro, e não pelo fato de suas ancestrais serem Glacinatas. Em qualquer caso, as outras criaturas, como Yetis e elementais (como Anivia) são conhecidos por controlarem e manipularem gelo. *O Iceborn são os primeiros usuários conhecidos do Gelo Verdadeiro, e provavelmente seus descobridores ou criadores. *Os Glacinatas estão entre as entidades mais poderosas retratados no universo de League of Legends, sendo comparável a outras raças antigas, como os Ascendentes, os Observadores Gélidos e os Darkin. *Os Observadores Gélidos e os Glacinatas compartilham algumas semelhanças com os Outros da série de livros As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, e da série de televisão Game of Thrones. Todas eles estão relacionadas com gelo e todos eles sinalizam o retorno do inverno. Categoria:Raças